Something Is Shaking Shape-topia!
'Something Is Shaking Shape-topia! '''is the 14th episode of Season 25. Summary Shape-topia is in trouble when an earthquake starts to shake it up, and only the PJ Masks and their shapeshifting pets can help save the city and find out who is making the earthquake before it falls apart. Plot The episode begins in Cheshire Lane and in Lucky’s house, the PJ Masks kids and their shapeshifting pets and Lucky’s sister, Lyra, were having a sleepover. Connor thanks his pet black cat for inviting as he shoves a s’more into his mouth and chews it as Greg said he was glad that time in their world never passes when they’re in Shape-topia, which means that they can enjoy their sleepover all night. Then, Lucky and Lyra’s parents, Lysander and Charmette, came into Lucky’s bedroom to check on their kids and their friends. It seems that they are having a good time and they are glad that they are. Charmette tells the kids that it’s almost time to hit the sheets but Lucky asks his mom if they can stay up a little longer. Before Charmette could reply, Lysander pats his wife’s shoulder to assure her that they’ll be fine, and Charmette decides that the kids should stay up a little longer as she and her husband left for bed. After Lysander and Charmette left, the three PJ Masks kids, their pets, and Lyra had finished their snacks and then had a pillow fight, and soon, feathers were flying everywhere! Later, after the pillow fight, the kids snuggled into their sleeping bags and slept through the night as they had sweet dreams. The next morning in Shape-topia, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Lucky, Snowdrop, Glider, and Lyra were still sleeping in their sleeping bags when suddenly, a little earthquake woke Connor up. As he rubbed his eyes, Connor asked Lucky if he was practicing making cracks again. With a yawn, Lucky stretched his paws and replies sleepily that it wasn’t him. All of a sudden, everything in Lucky’s room began to shake, even the floor started shaking that it woke up Connor, Lucky, and their friends! With wide eyes, Lyra got up from her sleeping bag and asks frantically what was going on! Glider didn’t know but suggests that they should go downstairs to ask Lysander and Charmette about the shaking. Just when the kids and their pets and Lyra went downstairs to the kitchen, they found the whole place shaking and Lysander and Charmette were doing their best to save the kitchen plates and bowls from falling onto the floor and being smashed by using their powers. Connor and Greg went to help while Lucky and Lyra asked their parents what was going on and why everything is shaking so violently. Lysander doesn’t know, but suggests that maybe Snowdrop’s father, Wisewing, will know what’s going on. After the friends helped Lysander and Charmette, they went out to Icy Avenue just to see that the whole city was shaking, as if there was an earthquake! Characters * Trivia * This episode is kind of based on ''Rocking and Rolling from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 25 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Ninja Steel Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 25 episodes based on cartoons